


Purple

by tortoisegirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimdark Rose and sober Gamzee meet, try to kill each other, and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

“What color’s your blood, alien?”

They find each other on the roof of the lab. A boy whose arms are stained with the blood of his friends. A girl scouring paradox space looking for revenge and on her way finds a hideout of aliens in the midst of their own chaotic throes.

Rose’s answer bubbles up in the eldritch tongues as they stare each other down.

“Can’t motherfucking understand that," Gamzee growls. "More than one way to find out what’s in those motherfucking veins, though.”

He launches a club at her. In a flash Rose flicks her wand and unleashes a streak of magic that shreds the club midair, then in the same movement adjusts her aim and sends a bolt straight at Gamzee. He flashsteps away but, surprised, ends up toppling to the ground.

“I’m getting to motherfucking remembering. You used to be the one with the purple all up in her eyes.” He gets back to his feet. Rose keeps her wand trained on him as they begin to circle, but she’s looking at him with a spark of curiosity. His own joker’s grin never falters.

“Look motherfuckin’ different now. You letting this blasphemous space magic hide who you really motherfucking are, my wicked sister?”

Rose is observing him with a shrewd, fascinated smile, like he’s a new idea she’d never considered before. She cocks her head and fires another crackling shot at him, which he dodges. She follows his lightning-fast movements and lets loose another jet of light, then another, and another, each just slightly off the mark as he slides out of the line of fire.

With each dodge he's closing the gap between them, until he finally ducks around an attack and is right at her shoulder. She look at him from the corner of her eye without turning her head. A heartbeat passes where they are both breathless, waiting. Gamzee flashes a knife-edged grin, and drags his tongue up her cheek.

Saliva cooling on her skin, Rose throws her head back towards the vast space above them and laughs. Laughs, and smiles as she spins to face him and raises her wand. Gamzee swings up his remaining club to block the attack, but this time magic and club collide with an explosive force that throws both of them back.

Gamzee opens his eyes amid the splinters and fizzling magic and sees Rose spread out on her back, not moving. He hauls himself to his knees and crawls over to her.

Gotta kiss her back to life, he decides, this alien who wears purple. Not gonna let her go so soon.

Her eyes blink open as he leans in but he’s already kissing her, smearing indigo blood on her cheek. His fangs scrape across her lip. Rose opens her mouth, tasting human and alien blood on her tongue as she kisses him back.

A blast of energy sends Gamzee flying off her. He hits the ground hard, but his grin is back in place as he props himself on his elbows to look up at Rose hovering above him, air flicking dark around her.

“Well, motherfuck. That was a motherfuckin’ good one, sis.”

The eldritch language pours from her mouth again, incomprehensible. She wipes her bitten lip; laughs, and flashes Gamzee a last red-stained smile before ascending and disappearing into the Veil.


End file.
